


Nunca te dije que te amo

by LaVenus6



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, POV Male Character
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVenus6/pseuds/LaVenus6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una discusión, un caso y un silencio permanente. Es lo que define este One donde una discusión termina en una tragedia con la muerte de un personaje.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nunca te dije que te amo

Todo me parecía confuso… una pesadilla en que estaba atrapado.

Ahí estaba... sentado en el piso del pasillo del hospital Bars. Mis rodillas cubrían mi rostro oculto, mis manos aun manchadas con su sangre, sostenían mis piernas y solo se iban a abrir cuando los médicos vengan hacia mí con una buena noticia.

Aun llevaba la ropa del altercado. Mi amigo esta muriéndose y no iba ir a mi casa a cambiarme de ropa para esperar respuesta… eso es lo más estúpido. No me importaba si mi camisa blanca ahora tenia una rosa roja que me dejo su cuerpo, el cual sostenía mientras la ambulancia llegaba.

Cada segundo sin saber nada eran como milenios para mí.

Durante esos milenios veía nuevamente todo lo que paso esta mañana…

Nos encontrábamos desayunando como parte de la rutina. Él estaba molesto. Habíamos peleado en la mañana por una cosa tonta y pequeña… ahora que lo pienso… las ultimas horas no hablamos por ese pleito de "cuando te darás cuenta de lo importante que eres para mí".

Le grite miles de cosas diciéndome que no lo veía igual. Ahora me arrepiento… porque le mentí.

¡Demonios! ¿Cuánto puto tiempo que esperar para saber?

Ahora viene a mi mente como Lestrade subía corriendo las escaleras diciendo que todo estaba listo para la trampa. Nos fuimos para el lugar, pero él se fue con Lestrade. Siempre que peleábamos aun seguíamos en el mismo taxi guardando silencio por 10 minutos y luego risas para hacer como si nada.

Pero en esta ocasión era diferente…

Escucho unos pasos… pero no son los doctores que lo atienden.

Viene la visión de la balacera, el maldito fuego cruzado. El idiota yendo a la cueva del dragón. No me escucho que lo deje libre, pero su emoción… su maldita adicción a la adrenalina… esa malditas ganas de ser héroe, lo hicieron ir tras ese hijo de puta.

Era de esperarse gano.

Pero… ¿a que costo?

Unos pasos muy claros vienen se detiene enfrente de mí.

–Vengo a darte la noticia -dijo luego de suspirar- … me es difícil comunicártelo. –guardo silencio

–Cállate, Mycroft. -le respondí

Mi mente estaba aun en ese instante. Donde lo encontré en el instante que caía al piso. Corrí para poder atraparlo y no lo logre. Lo tome entre mis brazos, pude observar la sangre saliendo de su camisa blanca…

El se rio soltado lagrimas de tristeza mientras decía: "estamos peleados y coincidimos en el color de la camisa…"

Es cierto… hasta en la mancha que me dejo al abrazarlo mientras quedaba inconsciente.

–… ha muerto. -Se inclino hacia mí- acaba de morir durante la operación… -Mycroft miente sobre la muerte otra vez.

"Guarda silencio, ya viene la ambulancia" fue lo que respondí mientras lo sostenía en mis brazos y Lestrade llamaba a los paramédicos.

"Me voy a morir y no quiero seguir guardando silencio" comento con una sonrisa y tratado de tocar las lagrimas que caían en mi mejilla.

"No, morirás." Le dije mientras tocaba esa mano con la mía manchada de su sangre.

"Te amo, no lo olvides…" quedo inconsciente mientras le hablaba por su nombre y los paramédicos se lo llevaban.

Me fui con ellos y desde ese momento estoy aquí.

–¡No esta muerto! ¡Mientes sobre su muerte! -me levante de mi lugar gritándole a Microft- ¡Tú no eres un medico para decirlo!

Casualmente el doctor llego…

–¡Dígame que no es verdad! -me acerque desesperado- ¡Que "ese" miente! –señale a Microft que permanecía serio

–Lo sentimos… mucho señor. –el medico bajo la vista- no aguanto la operación… estaba muy débil cuando lo trajeron.

Me quede en silencio mirando a Microft… al medico. Los empuje a ambos y fui corriendo a la sala de operaciones… llegue en el momento que sacaban su cuerpo.

Le quite la manta que lo cubría, lo abofetee diciéndole que ya conocía el juego de la falsa muerte.

Lo llame por su nombre… que se levante…

Le grite que lo amo para que se alce y me diga: "¿tenía que fingir mi muerte para que tu admitas tus sentimientos?".

No me importaba el ridículo que hacia, varios médicos me agarraron y otros se llevaron su cuerpo sin vida.

Microft se me acerco, se detuvo frente de mí. Bajo su mirada sin decir nada.

–Esto es real -las únicas tres palabras que oí claramente de sus labios antes que me pongan un sedante.

Es real… la muerte de John Watson es real…

John ha muerto y nunca le dije que siempre lo he amado.

Fin.


End file.
